Z en la Universidad
by xotug
Summary: Nuestro periodista quiere hacer una segunda parte de Guerra Mundial Z. Visita Madrid para hablar con una leyenda llamada "La Roca". Esta es la entrevista.


**Espero bajo un sol de justicia a que llegue mi acompañante. A mis espaldas, la cerrada estación de Ciudad Universitaria cuya puerta de acero reforzado manchada de sangre seca es uno de los recuerdos del número indeterminado de zombis que aun están encerrados en el metro, bajo las calles de Madrid. Estoy esperando para hablar con "La Roca". De repente veo como se acerca una hermosa chica rubia a la que apenas le echo treinta años. Se acerca a mi y se presenta como Sofía, la novia de Raúl. Al quitarse las gafas de sol, veo unos preciosos ojos azul hielo que me miran con interés.**

Usted debe ser el periodista americano que llamo el lunes pidiendo una entrevista con Raúl, ¿no?

_**Si, llamé el lunes, pero busco a "La Roca". **_**(La chica me mira con una sonrisa traviesa)**

Raúl es "La Roca", aunque no le gusta que le llamen así. Prefiere que le llamen por su nombre. Acompáñeme, le llevaré con el.

**Caminamos por una amplia avenida por la que apenas circulan coches. Sin embargo, las bicicletas son abundantes y nos pasan a toda velocidad por ambos lados. Al acercarnos, a la facultad de Ciencias Químicas, vislumbro el famoso Acantilado de la Resistencia y los Puentes de la Victoria. Cruzamos por encima del mas simbólico de todos y el primero que se construyó. Me fijo en que el parque que se encuentra entre las facultades de Física, Matemáticas y Química es una selva de malas hierbas; solo los mas altos pinos superan esta frondosidad tan poco agradable. Sofía, dándose cuenta de lo que miraba, me comenta bromeando que aun no han empezado a podar. Entramos en el denominado edificio B y subimos por las escaleras hasta la primera planta donde entramos en la cafetería "Raúl Gutierrez". Es una típica cafetería de universidad con sus mesas de plástico de imitación de madera y sus sillas de asiento rojo y patas de acero. En una de las mesas, veo a mi entrevistado, "La Roca". Cualquiera que le viera sin conocer su historia, no entendería el motivo de ese apodo. Es un hombre de 31 años, que pasaría perfectamente por cualquier otra persona con la que te cruzarías por la calle cualquier día. Solo cuando te acercas a el y ves sus marrones ojos apagados podrías notar que estas ante alguien distinto. Se levanta y me extiende una mano llena de finas cicatrices que estrecho, notando una gran fuerza por su parte. Me ofrece asiento delante de el y empieza a hablar con voz sosegada.**

Bienvenido a España, a Madrid, y… bueno… a esta cafetería. ¿Cómo van las cosas al otro lado del charco?.

_**Bien, van bien. De limpieza, como en todos los sitios.**_

Supongo que querrá saber de donde viene todo. **(Afirmó con la cabeza)**. Siendo totalmente sinceros, estoy completamente seguro de que conseguimos sobrevivir gracias a una mezcla de suerte, conocimiento y materiales.

_**¿Podría explicar esos conceptos?**_

Claro. Suerte… fue vital que desde el inicio de todo, ya lleváramos mas de tres semanas de huelga en el aeropuerto de Barajas. Esto hizo que la infección llegara más lentamente a Madrid. Solo imaginarme que el aeropuerto hubiera estado operativo me produce escalofríos; dudo que mucho que hubiéramos sobrevivido.

El segundo punto es fácil, conocimiento. No creo que sea necesario explicar mas.

_**Estar en una universidad ayuda mucho a tener esa parte.**_

No solo ese conocimiento en el que esta pensando… Le mostrare una cosa. **(Saca de una mochila un pequeño libro de tamaño cuartilla. No me sorprende ver que es una copia de "Zombi. Guía de Supervivencia de Max Brooks". Le miro extrañado.)** Tiene que entender como era yo antes de la guerra. Era un tío normal, sencillo, bueno todo lo normal que puedes ser después de que perdieras a toda tu familia en un accidente de trafico; me gustaba el futbol, leer, las chicas… pero como todos teníamos un lado mas o menos oculto. El mío no lo estaba mucho, era de dominio público entre mis amigos que me encantaban el futbol americano y el wrestling. Mi amigo Isra decía siempre que yo había nacido en Detroit.

Pero también me gustaba la temática zombi y fue gracias a este conocimiento por lo que salve mi cuello. No se si habrá leído la Guía **(señalo el libro)**, pero cuando empezamos a escuchar las informaciones y ver los rumores que inundaban Internet, empecé a sospechar que, por muy de película de serie B que parecería, podía ser verdad eso de que los zombis pululaban por el mundo y que hacerle caso a lo que estaba escrito en la Guía podía marcar la diferencia. Luego, cuando leí el informe Warmbrunn-Knight, mis sospechas se confirmaron.

_**¿Usted leyó el informe Warmbrunn-Knight?**_

Si. Uno de los profesores con el trabaja como becario tenia amigos en las altas esferas políticas y consiguió una copia. Lo cogí en un despiste del profesor, lo fotocopie y me lo empollé como un loco. Para cuando todo se descontroló, yo tenia un plan para salvar mi pellejo. Y mucho dependía del tercer punto que le he hablado, materiales.

_**¿Solo su pellejo?**_** (Me miro sorprendido).**

Ahora lo esta viendo desde el punto de vista de alguien que ya ha pasado todo. Yo sabia que en cuanto la cosa se desmadrada la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la universidad, al igual que el resto de personas, irían a sus casas en busca de sus familiares para protegerlos y huir juntos a donde fueran. Pero yo, al no tener familia, decidí que seria mucho mas factible sobrevivir en la facultad que en mi casa. Aquí tendría electricidad ilimitada gracias a los paneles solares instalados en el techo y sustento para un largo tiempo si racionaba la comida que sabia que había en la cafetería.

_**Pero al final, su resistencia fue, de todo, menos solitaria.**_

Cierto. El día en que empezaron a informar de los primeros casos en España, la gente empezó a huir de la universidad. Estaba sentado en esta misma mesa hablando con mis compañeros y tratando de hacer planes sobre de que forma podríamos llegar cada uno a sus casas. Cuando me preguntaron a mi, les comente que yo no me movería de la facultad y les saque el informe Warmbrunn-Knight para que lo leyeran.

_**¿Qué dijeron? **_**(En ese instante, Sofía se acerca a la mesa dándole un beso en la mejilla a Raúl. Es el único momento en el que veo que los ojos de "La Roca" brillan.)**

RAUL: Sihaya, ¿se lo cuentas tu?.

SOFIA: Recuerdo ese momento como si fuera ayer. Nos quedamos alucinados cuando oímos a Raúl decir que el se quedaba y sacaba el famoso informe. Muchos pensábamos que estaba vacilándonos, pero al ver el gesto de Raúl, supimos que no bromeaba ni un ápice. Isra leyó el informe y, al terminar, tenia el mismo gesto serio que Raúl. Tras pasar por todas nuestras manos y las de todos los que estaban allí reunidos, el grupo se dividió en dos: los que se quedaban en la facultad y los que se fueron a su casa. Nadie echo en cara nada. Todos sabíamos lo que podía pasar. Yo, fui una de las que me fui, tenia familia y quería estar con ellos. Cuando llegue a casa… (**Sofía se paró y se abrazó a Raúl con los ojos brillantes)**

RAUL: Sus padres y su hermana ya eran como ellos. Por lo visto, la plaga se había extendido mas rápido de lo que habían dicho la noticias y ya estaba en la capital. **(Me hizo una seña indicando que iba a cambiar de tema)**. Así que al final me encontré con que éramos unas quince personas las que decidimos quedarnos en la facultad. La mayoría eran o estudiantes de fuera de Madrid o alumnos como yo que no tenían familia; la única excepción fue Isra. Sin darme cuenta, me habían nombrado líder y se quedaron todos mirándome, esperando mis instrucciones, esperando un plan.

_**¿Un plan? ¿Acaso tenia uno?**_

RAUL: Claro que tenia uno, se lo he dicho antes. Era todo teórico y estaba solo en mi mente, exactamente igual que, el bendito y maldito a partes iguales, Plan Redeker. Aplicando el conocimiento de la Guía y de todo lo que había leído por Internet supe que la mejor forma de parar a los zombis era con un buen muro, pero no teníamos ni tiempo ni materiales para construir uno. Así que pase a la opción 2. **(Señalo el Acantilado de la Resistencia que se podía ver por la ventana.)**

_**¿Cómo lo hicieron?**_

RAUL: ¿Cómo se abre un gran y profundo agujero en la tierra? Sencillo, una explosión.

_**¿Esta de broma?**_

RAUL: Claro que no. Recuerde donde esta. En aquel momento teníamos ya a mas de 100 personas en el grupo y había de todo. Químicos, ingenieros de caminos, de minas, electrónicos, médicos, físicos, matemáticos. Solo fue cuestión de repartirse el trabajo y los cálculos.

_**¿Cómo es que había estudiantes de otras facultades?**_

SOFIA: En nuestra huida, íbamos contando que había un grupo que se iba a refugiar en la facultad. Muchos tomaron esa dirección.

RAUL: Los químicos nos encargamos del explosivo. Producimos ANFO que es una mezcla de nitrato de amonio y un combustible derivado del petróleo. Mientras tanto los físicos, matemáticos e ingenieros hacían los cálculos para saber cuanto, como y donde había que colocar el explosivo para crear el agujero necesario. Necesitábamos, sobre todo, que fuera profundo, muy profundo… Como ve fue un éxito.

Sin embargo, aun teníamos, el pequeño inconveniente de que estábamos en medio de una ciudad cuyos siete millones de habitantes iban a transformarse en apenas unos días en una marea de No Muertos. Eso sin contar con que necesitábamos conseguir mas material, sobre todo comida y armas. Esto no es América, no te dan una escopeta con los cereales. Así que empezaron las partidas de saqueo del resto de facultades. Empezamos por Matemáticas y Física.

_**¿Cómo lo hicieron para pasar por encima del foso?**_

RAUL: Fue sencillo encontrar en una facultad permanentemente en obras, varias escaleras lo suficientemente largas para poder usarlas de pasarelas y así superar los siete metros y medio de ancho que tenia el foso. Salimos en cuatro grupos de cinco personas. Cada grupo tenia al menos un integrante que conocía la facultad a la que íba y todos llevábamos algo que podía servirnos de arma. La mayoría eran barras de hierro desmontadas de la enorme cantidad de maquinas de los laboratorios o bates de beisbol del club deportivo.

_**¿Cómo fue?**_

RAUL: La única vez que fue sencillo. Íbamos totalmente nerviosos pero con las ideas claras. Precaución máxima, agilidad y golpear en este orden: cabeza, boca, extremidades. Si no podíamos eliminarlos, al menos que no nos mordieran y si no, ralentizar su avance. No vimos a ninguno, así que fue entrar, saquear y salir pitando. Cuando regrese del otro lado del foso, uno de los vigías aviso que empezaban a aparecer en el horizonte.

_**Ahí empezó la fiesta, ¿no?.**_

RAUL: Para nosotros seguro, veíamos encantados como los zombis que se acercaban caían sin remisión. Al principio era genial, pero tras unos días de escucha ininterrumpida de gemidos y gritos por parte de los que estaban en el foso, nos dimos cuenta de que si seguíamos así, podríamos empezar a volvernos locos. No descansábamos bien.

_**Y descubrieron lo del acido sulfúrico.**_

RAUL: Fue pura casualidad. Uno de los químicos andaba en el laboratorio preparando aspirina y demás analgésicos cuando tropezó con una de las baldosas que sobresalían y un vaso de precipitados lleno de sulfúrico salió por la ventana cayendo en el foso. El vigía casi se mea de la emoción cuando aviso a Laura, mi segunda al mando, de lo que estaba viendo. Ella me despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Salimos y nos asomamos al foso. Los zombis se deshacían, como un helado al sol de agosto, al contacto con el sulfúrico. Fue alucinante ver como unos cincuenta zombis habían sido hechos papilla con solo unos mililitros de sulfúrico.

Aun no soy capaz de entender porque, pero parece ser que el jodido virus es sumamente débil al sulfúrico. Además era terriblemente contagioso para ellos. Solo era necesario que unas pocas gotas tocaran la piel putrefacta para que el No Muerto se consumiera por completo; si ese No Muerto, mientras el sulfúrico aun no lo hubiera deshecho, tocaba a otro pasaba lo mismo. Concentramos los esfuerzos de todos a fabricar la máxima cantidad de sulfúrico en un mes.

_**¿Entonces no tuvieron problemas con los zombis?**_

SOFIA: ¡Oh, si, un montón!. Cada vez que un grupo quería entrar a la facultad, les obligábamos a pasar por una semana de cuarentena. Muchos de los que llegaban estaban infectados y no queríamos correr riesgos. En estos casos fue cuando Raúl, se gano el sobrenombre de "La Roca". **(Mire a Sofía con intensidad, al fin iba a escuchar la verdadera historia. En ese momento Raúl se disculpo diciendo que tenia que ir al baño. Sofía le acaricio la mano y le beso en los labios antes de dejarle marchar)**

Conocí a Raúl el primer año de carrera. Nos hicimos amigos. Era un chico que no destacaba en nada, un tío de lo mas normal... Nada hacia suponer que se convertiría y que seria capaz de hacer todo lo que hizo.

Yo regrese a la facultad después de descubrir lo que había pasado con mi familia… no tenia ningún sitio donde ir... me encontré con unas cuantas personas como yo y vinimos en un pequeño grupo de diez personas. Tardamos casi dos semanas en llegar y tuvimos mas de un encuentro con ellos, en los que perdimos a un par de personas.

Finalmente, llegamos. Uno de los vigías nos vio y dio la voz de alarma. Bajaron una de las escaleras y cruzamos por encima del foso que en aquel momento estaba prácticamente vacío. Nos mantuvieron vigilados. Alrededor de quince personas nos rodearon. Iban armadas con palos, barras de hierro y bates. Al preguntar la razón de todo esto, solo abrían la boca para decir: "_Esperen al jefe_".

No sabe el shock que sentí cuando vi a Raúl y a Laura saliendo por la puerta y como todos se referían a el como "Jefe". No solo había tenido razón en lo de los zombis, sino que había conseguido crear una zona segura y, además, todos le admiraban y respetaban.

Corrí hacia él, pero fui detenida en seco cuando uno de nuestros vigilantes me agarro fuertemente de los hombros. Grite cabreada pero aquella mole de músculos no dejaba de apretar.

Raul le ordenó_: "_¡_Suéltala Borja_!". El armario empotrado que respondía a ese nombre le hizo caso inmediatamente. Cuando intente acercarme a el, me dijo: "_¡No te muevas!"_ No supe porque, pero aquella orden dada con esa fría voz que tenia hizo que temblara y no me moviera ni un centímetro. Hablo unos momentos con Laura y dijo:

_"Protocolo habitual. Visual y cuarentena. Esta vez nos encargaremos Laura y yo. El resto volver a sus puestos. Isra, Borja, os dejo de encargados del fuerte hasta que regresemos. Sabéis lo que hay que hacer."_

Vi con asombro como todos seguían sus instrucciones sin rechistar. Acompañamos a Raúl, Laura y otras seis personas mas, tres chicos y tres chicas hasta las puertas de los baños del ala derecha de la planta baja del edificio viejo. Cuando llegamos todos, David dijo con una voz que no admitía replica:

_"Hombres y mujeres a sus respectivos baños._ _En dos minutos entraremos y quiero veros a todos desnudos completamente. En el que no haga caso no tendrá hueco aquí."_

Nos separamos tal y como había dicho y entramos en los baños. Ninguna pusimos objeción a nada de lo que nos habían ordenado, nos sentíamos aliviadas de haber encontrado un sitio que parecía seguro y no íbamos a poner ninguna traba que pudiera echarnos de allí.

A los dos minutos entraron Laura y las tres chicas. Nos examinaron una a una y de arriba a abajo sin dejar ninguna parte de nuestro cuerpo desnudo sin analizar detenidamente. Nos dijeron que nos vistiéramos y nos llevaron a cada una a un despacho diferente donde nos dejaron encerradas.

Estuve allí durante diez minutos dando vueltas como un perro enjaulado hasta que se abrió mi puerta y entraron allí Raúl y Laura. Cada uno llevaba una barra de hierro y la de Raúl estaba manchada de sangre en el extremo afilado. Educadamente me saludo:

_"Hola Sofía."_ La tranquilidad con la hablo hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Luego supe que no estaba precisamente tranquilo. Frenéticamente respondí:

_"¡¿Cómo que hola?_ _¡¿Qué coño pasa aquí?" _Raúl le hizo una seña a Laura que salió del despacho con el ceño fruncido.

_"Tranquilízate Sofía. ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo sin una buena razón?"_

Me sentí desconcertada ante esa pregunta. Sin embargo, era cierto. Raúl siempre había destacado por su extrema tranquilidad y su mente analítica. Nunca hizo algo sin un motivo inquebrantable que lo apoyara.

Sin inmutarse me explicó: "_Tenemos que asegurarnos que ninguno de vosotros esta infectado. De ahí el examen corporal y la sucesiva cuarentena de una semana que vais a pasar."_ Estaba acostumbrada a sus explicaciones, pero la forma en la que le dijo esto helo mi corazón. No era la habitual, siempre que explicaba algo intentaba introducir algún intento de comentario chistoso. Esta vez no había habido nada de eso, solo una extrema y robótica neutralidad.

_**¿Por qué?**_

Es su sistema de defensa después de que mata a un ser humano infectado. Su mente analítica esconde los sentimientos. No tiene problemas en aniquilar los que ya están transformados, sin importar el numero. Pero provocar la extinción de una vida, a pesar de que esta este condenada, no lo puede soportar tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, jamás ha dado muestras visibles delante de nadie que no fuera Laura antes o yo ahora, de que le afectara.

_**¿Laura? ¿Era su novia?**_

Si. Hasta que fue infectada. Raúl me comentó que habían congeniado desde el principio de la crisis… suponía que era porque eran iguales. Corazones de piedra y mentes de ordenador. Laura también perdió a sus padres. Tenia 16 años. Un atentado de ETA. Vino de Rincón de Soto, en La Rioja, para estudiar Bioquímica.

El día que tuvo que matarla porque se había infectado fue el día mas horrible para todos. Eran los lideres indiscutibles del grupo. Todos los querían, los respetaban y les pedían consejos. Eran los guías espirituales, aunque ambos se declaran ateos y en palabras de Raúl: _"Si Dios existe es un retorcido cabrón y nos la tenia guardada desde hace mucho"_; amorosos, bueno… **(sonrió ligeramente)**… Raúl siempre le pasaba estas dudas a Laura.

Cuando Laura llego de una misión de saqueo en la facultad de Medicina y confeso que había sido arañada… Aun tiemblo al recordarlo… Como Raúl se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado, como cogió la barra de hierro que siempre le acompañaba, como cogió a Laura de la mano con ternura y la mirada de infinito amor con la que la miraba cuando entraron en uno de los despachos.

Nadie sabe lo que se dijeron o lo que hicieron allí… creo que Raúl se llevara eso a la tumba. Solo escuchamos el, por desgracia, tan familiar ruido que se produce cuando se rompe un cráneo. Raúl salió del despacho con ella en su brazos. Era increíble la entereza que demostró… la llevo sin cambiar el gesto, sin inmutarse ni un momento. Sus pisadas eran firmes, sus movimientos precisos y fluidos, no temblaba… **(la voz de Sofía se quiebra levemente. Tras unos segundos, continua hablando)**. Todos le seguíamos. La llevó hasta un pequeño jardín con flores, que cuidábamos todos con mimo, justo en el centro de los tres edificios que forman la facultad de Química y cogió una pala. Empezó a cavar… en unos minutos tenia una perfecta tumba para Laura. La bajo hasta el fondo y la deposito con todo el amor que haya existido en la historia encima de la tierra mojada. No se si lo imaginé o no y nunca le pediré que me despeje esta duda… pero pude jurar que la dijo en un susurro: "_Adiós sihaya, mi corazón se va contigo_."

No me cabe duda que una parte de su corazón esta en esa tumba y que es donde debe estar. Pero no todo… se que hay otra parte que es mía. Ahora yo soy su sihaya.

**Sofía se levantó y se acercó a la barra donde le dieron un par de vasos de cartón con la publicidad de Pepsi. Pasó por delante de mi y llenó los vasos en la fuente de agua. Volvió a sentarse en la mesa y me ofreció uno que agradecí con un gesto tras beberme mas o menos un tercio.**

_**Aquí supongo que es donde se ganó el sobrenombre de "La Roca".**_

La verdad es que no. En realidad, "La Roca" era el nombre con el que el grupo denominaba a Laura, no a Raúl. A el le llamaban "El Hielo". "Roca y Hielo", terroríficamente adecuado.

Eran ellos siempre los que se encargaban de eliminar a los infectados que llegaban al fuerte. No se lo permitían a nadie mas. Su explicación era siempre la misma: _"El destino nos robo el calor de nuestros corazones y la luz de nuestros espíritus. No queremos que nadie pase por esto."_

El sobrenombre de "La Roca" acabo sustituyendo a de "El Hielo" entre nuestro grupo. Todos sabíamos que no le emocionaba, pero Raúl lo aceptó en memoria de Laura. Sin embargo, costó mucho que volviera a ser mas o menos él tras su perdida.

_**¿Qué ocurrió?**_

Cuando Raúl salió de la tumba de Laura después de dejarla en la tierra, toda la entereza que había demostrado desapareció. Se derrumbo en mis brazos mientras lloraba sin emitir un ruido. Estuvo mas de un mes sin moverse de su despacho. Solo abrió la boca para dejarnos a Isra, Borja y a mi las instrucciones pertinentes. Nos dejo a los tres al mando de todo pero eran los chicos lo que se encargaban de lo referente a la defensa. Yo quede como su cuidadora.

_**¿Cómo se recuperó?**_

**(Me miro con tristeza).** Nunca se recupero del todo. Cada vez que se despertaba recordaba que las personas mas importantes en su vida estaban muertas: primero sus padres y su hermana y, después, Laura.

Su recuperación fue muy curiosa. Todo empezó con uno de los integrantes del ultimo grupo de supervivientes que había llegado al fuerte antes de que pasara lo de Laura. Dentro de ese grupo había un niño llamado Miguel que tenia 15 años… lo sorprendente es que ya conocía a Raúl y tenia la enorme ilusión de conocerlo en persona.

Por mucho que insistió el chaval, nunca consiguió que Raúl lo viera. Seguía muy deprimido. El tiempo fue lo que precipito la resolución del problema.

_**¿El tiempo?**_

Se acercaba el invierno.

_**Eso es bueno. Los No Muertos se congelan con el frio.**_

A lo mejor en gran parte de y en zonas de Europa como los países nórdicos o Alemania… pero aquí en Madrid, las temperaturas no son permanentemente tan frías como para que se congelen durante todo el invierno. Además que las menos horas de sol provocaban que la energía que nos proporcionaban las placas solares era menor que en el verano y la mayoría se tenia que desviar para el laboratorio y el mantenimiento de las cámaras frigoríficas. Además nos era imprescindible salir para conseguir mas comida, ropa de abrigo y demás recursos.

_**¿Cómo lo hicisteis?**_

La idea fue de Borja. Propuso que deberíamos de atraer a todos los No Muertos que pudiéramos al foso y aprovechar las grandes cantidades de sulfúrico que habíamos sintetizado para intentar eliminar, sin correr riesgos, la mayor cantidad de zombis. Así cuando tuviéramos que salir en el invierno… entre los que se congelaran y los que consiguiéramos eliminar… reduciríamos las posibilidades de encuentros masivos en nuestras expediciones de saqueo.

El problema era que necesitábamos algo lo suficientemente potente como para que se nos escuchara lo mas lejos posible. La solución nos la proporciono Miguel. Llevaba encima un CD con cientos de canciones y nos dijo la canción ideal para montar follón.

_**¿Qué canción?**_

Estoy seguro que la conoces. "The Game" de Motorhead. No es mi estilo pero tuvo una doble función; atrajo a una ingente cantidad de zombis en cuanto la conectamos a toda potencia en los altavoces de la facultad y despertó a Raúl de su letargo.

Entró en la sala de reuniones como una exhalación gritando, de forma apasionada y con una fuerza en su voz que no habíamos escuchado en mucho tiempo, una frase de la canción.

_**¿Qué frase?**_

¡IT´S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

_**¿Y después?**_

Nos preguntó que pasaba y en cuanto le explicamos todo… bueno… empezó a dar ordenes como un descosido y todo volvió a la normalidad. Raúl había vuelto… y la rueda volvía a girar.

_**¿Funciono el plan?**_

Vinieron como moscas a la mierda. La canción les atraía inexorablemente hasta nosotros. En quince minutos, estábamos completamente rodeados por centenares de esas cosas que se precipitaban hacia el foso. Nuestro trabajo era únicamente salir a fumigar.

_**¿Fumigar?**_

Usábamos fumigadoras a espalda manuales, como las de los jardineros, para pulverizar el sulfúrico. Las cifras no son ni mucho menos exactas pero acabamos, en los tres días que duro ininterrumpidamente su llegada, con algo mas de millón y medio de zombis. ¿Por qué cree que cuando la Fuerza Internacional entro en Madrid se sorprendió de lo limpia que estaba?. Ellos esperaban unas batallas tipo Chicago o lo que se había oído de lo que habían tenido que hacer los rusos en la mayoría de sus ciudades. Y se encontraron con que de los mas que probables siete millones y medio de zombis sus imágenes de satélite les informaban que allí solo quedaban algo mas de la mitad.

Cuando Raúl recibió al Comandante Supremo Travis D'Ambrosia y le conto lo del sulfúrico, este casi se echa a llorar por la noticia. ¿Sabe usted que el sulfúrico de alta pureza contra los No Muertos se le denomina "Mezcla David"?

_**Si.**_

La querían poner el nombre de Raúl pero el no lo permitió. Dijo que el descubrimiento había sido de su compañero David Mejías y que el se merecía la eternidad por ello.

Lo cierto es que rechazo todos los premios y condecoraciones excepto, la de ponerle su nombre a esta cafetería.

_**¿Por qué aceptó esta en concreto?. **_**(Raúl regresó en ese momento y se sentó al lado de Sofía entrelazando su mano con la de ella. Sofía le resume rápidamente de que estábamos hablando)**

RAUL: La acepté porque no hay mayor honor para un estudiante que, la cafetería donde ha pasado tanto tiempo de su vida universitaria y donde ocurren los mejores momentos, lleve su nombre.

**Un chico de 25 años se acerca donde estamos y saluda a Sofía un beso muy cariñoso en la mejilla.**

CHICO: Hola mama, hola papa. ¿Cómo va la entrevista?

SOFIA: Hola hijo. Aun no hemos terminado. **(Sofía se dirige a mi)**. Le presento a nuestro hijo adoptivo, Miguel.

_**¿El mismo Miguel?**_

SOFIA: Si, el mismo. **(El chico se marcha un poco perturbado al oír como se refieren a él.)**

_**¿Cómo es posible?**_

RAUL: En cuanto acabaron los tres días de asedio, acogí a Miguel bajo mi ala. Tenia algo especial, algo distinto del resto… Lo vi claro, seria mi sucesor… por si a mi me pasara algo.

SOFIA: Nos convertimos en su padre y en su madre. Sus padres biológicos se habían convertido en ellos.

**De repente, una chica morena y bajita se acerca corriendo a donde estamos y le dice algo al oído a Sofía y a Raúl. Solo llego a entender algunas palabras… "fuera"… "Ciudad Universitaria"… "afectado"…**

**Raúl se levanta con gesto serio y tras pedirme disculpas se marcha con la chica.**

_**¿Qué ha pasado?**_

SOFIA: Pronto lo sabremos.

**En apenas diez minutos, Raúl vuelve y nos invita a los dos a que le acompañemos. Salimos de la cafetería y seguimos a Raúl durante unos minutos hasta que llegamos a una zona vallada. En el centro de ella, hay un Z que se arrastra por el suelo intentado alcanzar a alguno de los allí presentes. Parece ser que tiene las piernas rotas y que el impacto que ha provocado la rotura es reciente. Raúl se acerca a uno de los que vigilan la puerta y este le entrega una barra de hierro acabada en punta. Entra en la "jaula" y con toda la parsimonia del mundo atraviesa el cráneo de la criatura de un único golpe. **

_**¿De donde proviene? **_**(Le pregunto cuando sale de la jaula)**

SOFIA: Es uno de los zombis que están encerrados en los túneles del metro. De vez en cuando alguno sale a la superficie a través de las múltiples salidas de emergencia de los mismos.

RAUL: Por suerte para nosotros, son pocos los que tienen la suerte de encontrarlas. Llevo mucho tiempo intentando convencer a los políticos para que manden una fuerza a inspeccionar los túneles o al menos que tapone las salidas de emergencia, pero no me hacen caso. **(Me miro fijamente).** Tenemos otra parada en el camino.

**Le seguimos de vuelta a la facultad y entramos en el edificio viejo. Cruzamos por el ala este hasta la zona de atrás de la facultad que era la zona mas moderna del edificio. Iban ellos dos delante hablando en voz baja. No conseguía escuchar nada. Nos paramos delante de un despacho con una puerta de acero.**

RAUL: Dentro hay una persona mordida por el zombi que acabamos de destruir. Tengo que ocuparme de él.

**Sin mirar atrás entra con la barra de hierro y cierra la puerta. En apenas unos segundos se oye un golpe seco y Raúl sale del despacho. Ha cambiado completamente. Parece que ha envejecido quince años en unos segundos. Sofía le coge de la mano y le besa dulcemente en los labios.**

SOFIA: Vete. Ya me encargo yo de la entrevista. Luego te veo.

**Raúl se va como un autómata y Sofía me indica que le siga de vuelta a la cafetería. Tomamos asiento en los mismos sitios.**

_**¿Siempre es así?**_

Siempre. Por suerte para el y para todos, estos casos cada vez son mas raros. Es la primera vez en los últimos seis meses que Raúl tiene que hacerlo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo el dolor que sufre, siempre se encarga él. No permite a nadie que lo haga… ni siquiera a mi.

Cada vez que insistió me dice lo mismo: _"Sihaya, solo tu has conseguido que mi corazón ya no este tan helado y cada vez que tengo que hacerlo, solo entre tus brazos soy capaz de superarlo. No permitiré que sufras. No podría soportarlo."_

El me protege, me hace sentir querida, me olvido de todo lo malo cuando estoy con el…

Yo soy su isla de calma, su barrera de protección contra todo lo que ha sufrido, nos complementamos…

**(Me mira pensativa)**

Es curioso como Raúl, que ha sufrido y superado cosas tan duras, ha amado sin medida a dos personas tan diferentes como Laura y yo.

_**¿Podría despedirme de él personalmente?**_

**Sofía me sonríe y me señala la ventana. Miro a través del cristal y vislumbro a Raúl que se encuentra sentado en la posición del loto justo al lado de la tumba de Laura. Bajamos los dos y veo como Sofía le toca en el hombro y Raúl sin abrir las ojos rompe la posición y la permite sentarse entre sus piernas y apoyar la espalda en su pecho. El la abraza y abre los ojos. Me mira a la cara y me despido de el con un gesto de la mano que me devuelve.**

**Me quedo con esa imagen y comprendo quien es realmente Raúl Gutierrez. No es el mito ni la leyenda que cuentan las historias. Solo es un hombre que se enfrenta al horror todos los días y que lo hace por las personas que ama. Y eso es lo que le hace más grande.**

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Esta historia llevaba bastante tiempo en mi cabeza. Guerra Mundial Z es un libro que me encanta. La mayoría de sus historias son brutalmente realistas, si exceptuamos a la del _hibakusha_ ciego. Como veis se aleja bastante de mi otro fic.

En esta historia, queria mostrar a un héroe vulnerable, alguien que sufre con lo que esta pasando y que le afectan las decisiones que toma. También queria poner en relieve, la importancia de tener alguien amado a tu lado y de como se puede volver a amar a otra persona después de una perdida de esa magnitud. No se si habré conseguido. Otro punto importante es como puede cambiar tu forma de afrontar las cosas el tener la información adecuada.

Hay una cosa que quiero reseñar:

- El significado de la palabra "sihaya": Cualquier persona que haya leido la saga de Dune, entendera lo quiere decir. Los que no aqui va la explicacion corta: Es una palabra fremen que significa "primavera del desierto". Para Raul, primero Laura y luego Sofia son para el lo que la primavera para el desierto.

Como ya he dicho es la explicacion corta. En realidad, va mas alla de todo eso, pero no quiero aburrir a nadie. Si alguien esta interesado en la explicacion completa que me lo diga y con gusto la expondre.

Espero que os guste la historia.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**

**Agradecimientos.**

- A **Cris Snape** por su review. Me senti profundamente halagado cuando lei que te habias emocionado desde el inicio con esta historia. Creo que algo bien he hecho, ya que por ahora; dos reviews y los dos dicen que he conseguido el objetivo que me habia marcado.

- A **lunitadiciembre** por su review. Si, tal y como dices, Raul es un tio normal que lucha por aquellos que quiere, nada mas. Me siento feliz de haberte sacado una sonrisa con lo de: ¡IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

- A **Levogrel** por su review. Gracias por el comentario tan positivo que me has hecho. Y no, no creo que deberia de estar en el libro. Es demasiado intimo, personaliza demasiado en la figura de Raul. Aparte, lo del sulfurico es un añadido mio que Max Brooks nunca introdujo en su universo zombie.


End file.
